safeholdfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of America
The United States of America, also known as the United States, '''or '''USA, was a nation on Earth that lay on the North American continent. It was created in 1776 AD, after winning a war of revolution against the British Empire. Background During the 19th and 20th centuries AD, it experienced leaps in scientific developments, industrial might, military strength, and economic power as it rose from slight beginnings to become one of the most powerful nations on Earth as a modern democracy to a then aristocratic world. 18th to 19th Centuries AD Prior to the creation of the Terran Federation, the United States of America, was founded in 1776. Due to abuses by the British Crown, 13 of its North American colonies banded together in rebellion. Following the Revolutionary War an independent nation was created, it was based upon many sources such as the ancient Roman Republic, works of the enlightenment period thinkers/writers, and the British Magna Carta. However freedom was not enjoyed by all as up to a fifth of the population were slaves that had been brought to America. Ninety years after the founding of the United States the country fought devastating civil-war finally becoming one of the last nations in the western hemisphere to end the institution of slavery. Despite this America offered the common man a chance to rise above his station where as in Europe he or she could not hope to ever rise to wealth and power. Through this America saw the rise of the first middle class enabling this new country to grow and prosper. 20th Century AD During the 20th century the United States fought in both world wars, mostly in a supporting role durring World War I. During World War II, however the United States supported the allies with supplies weapons and money despite anti-war sentiment. After the sneak attack bombing of the naval base at Pearl Harbor by the Japanese Empire the USA entered the war. Following the Allied victory against Nazi Germany and the United States Navy driving the Japanese back to their home islands the US decided that rather than sacrifice millions of lives in an invasion of the Japanese Islands it instead chose to drop two atomic bombs on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki within the Empire of Japan. Following World War II the US carried on with the USSR (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) a cold war that had democracy facing off against communism. Inspiration to Terran Federation & Safehold Although the United States of America was the last western democracy to enter both World Wars, it should be remembered that after each conflict it sought to end wars completely by peaceful means, by the creating the precursor organizations to the Terran Federation, those being the League of Nations, and the United Nations. They along with the British, propelled the English Language to becoming the language of business, diplomacy first across the Earth and later of the Terran Federation. Which was later to become the language of the peoples who founded Safehold. The United States of America was a federal constitutional republic, meaning its president was both elected, and bound by several checks and balances between the three branches of government. The text of its Declaration of Independence was preserved by the Brethren of Saint Zherneau, and was an inspiration to King Cayleb I when he released the serfs of Charis from serfdom. External links * Detailed article about the United States on Wikipedia Category:Ancient Terran History Category:Nations